


Unrequited love

by Naminewitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Her love was unrequited from the start





	Unrequited love

Kairi hummed a tune as she swam forward. Today she was going to confess her feelings to her childhood friend Sora.

Sora and her knew each other since Kairi and her parents moved to Atlantica from different sea. He was her first friend and mermaid remembers their meeting as if it happenned yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Kairi watched as other children played. Her mother asked her to play with other children but she was too shy so redhead just looked at them from afar._

_“Hi!” suddenly called cheerful voice from behind her. Kairi turned around and saw merman her age. He had spiky brown hair, blue eyes and his tail was the same color. The little mermaid blushed when she realized what she was staring at him and wasn’t answering.  So, she blushed deeper and almost whispered her greeting:”Hi…”_

_“I haven’t seen you before. Are you new?” He asked and Kairi nodded. “Then welcome to Atlantica! Do you want to play with me?”_  
  
She nodded again and he smiled. ”Then let’s go! I introduce you to my friends!” He swam forward and girl began to follow him but then he turned   around suddenly as if remembering something. ”Oh, sorry I didn’t tell you my name! I’m Sora! What’s yours?”

_“I’m Kairi.”_

_Sora smiled at her._

_“Nice to meet you, Kairi!”_

**End Flashback**

And in that moment she fell in love with his smile and as they grew up slowly and surety her love became stronger and today she was going to tell Sora about her feelings.

The sound of laughter snapped Kairi from her thoughts. She stopped and sound repeated again.

Redhead decided to find its source. 

What she saw made her freeze and she let out a gasp.

Sora and… Ariel, youngest princess of Atlantica chased after each other with a laugh and they looked so _happy_ together. Kairi’s heart fell as realization hit her.

She saw signs before. The way merman and princess acted around and looked at each other; it was oblivious that they’re in love. She was too caught in her own fantasies to notice that.

Mermaid’s eyes stung and quickly she turned around swimming away.

Her heart broke as Kairi realized one thing:

Her love was unrequited from the start. There was just friendship between them.

And Sora’s heart belonged to Ariel.

 


End file.
